


Your Son Can't Sleep

by scullyphile



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Parents, William - Freeform, son - Freeform, william scully-mulder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyphile/pseuds/scullyphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will can't sleep, crawls into bed with his parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Son Can't Sleep

Scully feels the bed move as William crawls up from the foot of it and starts to nestle himself between her body and Mulder’s.

“Will, honey, what’s the matter?” she asks, drowsily.

“I can’t sleep.”

“You hear that, Mulder?” she wonders, nudging his still snoring body with her knee. “Mulder, your son can’t sleep. I told you not to tell him those stories about Bigfoot and the Loch Ness Monster right before bedtime.”

“What? Huh? He loves those stories, don’t you, William?”

“Did you have a bad dream?” Scully asks, hugging William closer to her.

“No. I can’t sleep because I have more questions. Where does Nessie sleep? Does Bigfoot have friends to play with? Is he lonely? Does Nessie have a family? What do they eat? Dad?”

“Yes, Dad, your son has lots of questions for you. He’s all yours,” Scully says, rolling over.

Mulder cannot not see her in the darkness, but he swears he can tell from her voice that she’s smiling.


End file.
